


little green monster baring its teeth

by nezstorm



Series: chasing tails [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Kid Fic, Kindergarten, M/M, Pre-Slash, Werefox Stiles, Young Peter Hale, kid stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: Peter is actually a bit relieved, he claims, the first day he drops Stiles off at the kindergarten.





	little green monster baring its teeth

Peter is actually a bit relieved, he claims, the first day he drops Stiles off at the kindergarten. 

There won’t be anymore whining that the boy is being left at home with Mark, Talia’s husband, who has to work and has little time to play with him. There won’t be, Peter hopes, tantrums at Peter leaving him behind. Though Peter did have to promise that he’ll be the one to drive Stiles to the kindergarten. 

They’re not worried about him shifting spontaneously since Stiles has shown to have a great grasp of his shift, but having one of Talia’s betas working there is a very calming bonus. The kit is also very sociable, if a bit of a chatter-box, and smart for his age. 

Stiles himself seems to be excited to be able to spend a whole day with kids his age learning and playing together. He spends the whole car ride babbling at Peter, telling him of all the games he wants to teach the other kids, and how he’ll be the best at playing tag because he’s a fox and foxes are fast and sneaky.

It’s only when Peter parks the car and gets out to help Stiles out of his booster seat that Stiles quietens and starts to look nervous. He hops down onto the pavement, but clings to Peter’s leg making Peter haul him around a bit as he collects Stiles’ Iron Man backpack and locks up the car. 

With gentle hands Peter pries Stiles’ fingers away from his jeans, but holds them in his as he crouches down to level with him. He doesn’t say anything, just waits the boy out while he shuffles his feet, eyes on the ground. 

“What if nobody likes me?” Stiles finally asks, words mumbled and directed at their feet. 

“Why would you need other kids to like you? Am I not enough?” Peter asks, faking a pout. 

The look coupled with his words serve their purpose and Stiles finally lifts his gaze, clearly annoyed that Peter isn’t taking him seriously. 

“Peter!” he tries to free one of his hands, most probably to swat at Peter, but the teenager just pulls him in closer and nuzzles at the boys neck the way he knows Stiles laughs. 

Soon enough Stiles is too busy giggling to be annoyed or nervous and Peter allows him to pull away. 

“You’re a very smart boy, Stiles,” Peter tells him, “And you come up with really fun games even Cora likes to play. And you know how Cora is, “ he waits for Stiles to nod before continuing. “I’m sure everyone will like you. 

“But if they don’t like you right away,” he adds, “then you shouldn’t be worried about it. All the kids are nervous the first day, just like you, but soon enough you’ll be having so much fun here you won’t want to come home and play with me.” 

“No!” Stiles gasps, “I’ll always want to play with you!” he throws his arms around Peter’s neck and hugs him close. “I like you best!” 

Peter’s arms wind around him without a conscious thought. “You promise?” 

“I promise!” Stiles declares and lets Peter go to offer up a pinky. 

Stiles’ determined face makes Peter laugh a bit, but he holds up his pinky as well. 

“Are you ready to go now?” 

The boy gives him a firm nod and Peter stands up and lets the boy hold his hand all the way to the classroom. 

Right as he’s saying goodbye though Stiles stands on his toes and demands for Peter to lean down so he can get a kiss like always And Peter, complies and allows Stiles to plant a kiss on his forehead, much to the delight of all the mothers dropping off their own children. 

\-- 

When Peter comes to pick him up later that day, he’s expecting a very clingy Stiles that’ll try to talk his ear off all the way home. What he gets though is a quick hug and then Stiles tugs closer another boy, with shaggy dark hair, olive skin, and a jaw that looked slightly crooked. 

“This is my Peter,” Stiles tells the boy. “And this is Scott, my best friend!” he proclaims happily. 

The goodbye is a bit lengthy, for Peter’s liking, the boys shouting promises of what they’ll play tomorrow until they can’t see each other anymore. Only then does Stiles direct his attention at Peter, and as predicted, tells Peter all about his amazing first day and quite a lot about Scott. somewhere between exchanging crayons and playing dinosaurs and cowboys they both decided they’ll be friends for life. 

And Peter is happy for him, glad the kit had fun on his very first day. He really is, even if Stiles’ usual happy scent is a bit obscured, even when he smells less like Peter than usual and more like he’d spent the whole day hanging around that other little boy. 


End file.
